1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for gluing frames of wood.
2. Prior Art
In existing processes for gluing the frames of wood window blinds, the pins and slots of the frame are covered with adhesive substance and the pins are inserted in the slots. In the process, a portion of the adhesive is wiped off and does not come into use. This is particularly the case when there is a slight tolerance between the pins and the slots, which in itself is desirable for a strong joint. In order to obtain an even distribution of adhesive over the surfaces and to prevent the necessity of wiping away the adhesive when the pins are inserted, large tolerances must be selected, which in turn is disadvantageous for the strength of the joint. In known wood joints employing pins and slots, the tolerances between the pins and slots are from 0.5 to 0.8 mm.
Since the gluing process is highly labor-intensive, various attempts have been made to streamline it. Thus, there are state-of-the-art adhesive application devices whose application heads are uniform with the pins and which have a number of adhesive outlets. The adhesive application heads are inserted into the slots to produce the adhesive joint. In operating the device, the adhesive leaves the holes in the application head and uniformly moistens the inner surfaces of the slots. This, however, does not resolve the problem of wiping away the layer of adhesive upon insertion of the pins into the slots. The known devices tend to be easily fouled and, in the case of an interruption in operation, to clot due to the drying of the adhesive.
For wooden blinds that are exposed to the weather, water-resistant adhesives must be employed whose handling presents special difficulties. These highly adhesive, water-proof glues are usually extraordinarily sticky and hard to handle. It is very difficult for persons performing the process to remove residues from their hands and clothing. Likewise, cleaning of the application device is laborious and time-consuming.
The object of the invention is to create a simple and easily performed process for gluing wood, one that is clean in its application and allows a problem-free use of sticky water-proof adhesives. In gluing wood parts that are joined by means of pins and slots the goal is to obtain tighter fits and thinner, evenly distributed layers of adhesive, thus assuring optimal strength for the adhesive joint. The further goal of the invention is to create a device for the streamlined execution of this process.